


black nails

by Hotarukunn



Series: MuDoron shorts [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why?" Mu asked, as he held one of Doron's hands in both his, inspecting it in the different lights that hit the lacquered bones.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	black nails

Nail polish... The guy was wearing nail polish. "Why?" Mu asked, as he held one of Doron's hands in both his, inspecting it in the different lights that hit the lacquered bones. It wasn't as if it looked bad, not at all. But it was quite...weird..

The nails were black, painted in an even gleam. The decorations, thin lines looking like lace, was calm purple. It matched Doron's leather outfit, and that also explained the purple glitter dusting his cheekbones.

"Eberhart did it." Doron explained.  
"Right. Because everyone get their best friend to dress them up before going clubbing with their boyfriend." Mu's expression was just enough scathing, just enough amused, and Doron huffed. "It's not like she knows you are." he muttered.  
"You're just scared she'll tell your sister." Mu muttered. Doron averted his gaze nervously, and Mu sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, and Doron frowned, reached up to move it back out of his eyes to pull it back, and he glared up at him. Mu tipped his head to the side, an inquiring look on his face. “What?”  
“Keep it that way.” Doron commented, and finally, Mu grinned at him. “You look odd, just so you know.” And when Doron was about to protest, Mu wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him off the ground.

Doron hissed through gritted teeth, but already knew that he wouldn't be able to wriggle out of the grip. “What are you doing?” he snapped, when Mu hoisted him up on his shoulder. Doron crossed his arms and settled, a foot tapping against Mu's chest.

“It's alright, isn't it? It's nice having you up there.”

Doron leaned back just a little, and sighed. “You brute strength bastard.” He glanced down when he heard Mu chuckle. “What?”  
Mu shook his head, and looked up with his head tipped far back. “No, you're just like always even though you've let Eberhart play dress up with you.” He reached up a hand, and after a few considered moments, he buried his hand in Mu's hair and shoved his head back forward. “Eyes on the road.”  
“It's not like I'm driving yet.” Mu retorted, and dropped Doron onto the back of his motorbike's seat.   
Doron's teeth showed in what was not quite a smile, yet not quite a grin. He caught the helmet that Mu threw to him, and snickered lightly. “Were we leaving or not?”

Mu picked up his own helmet, and grinned. “Suddenly all eager to leave?”

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eberhart should be the female magician in Doron's group, that one there; http://www.mangareader.net/magi/158/6


End file.
